Home for the Holidays
by Arclur97
Summary: Rin is stuck with Len, her overly enthusiastic brother for the holidays. Mild language and suggestive themes (I need a priest).


A/N: See end for notes.

* * *

Rolling out of bed at one in the afternoon was a mistake. Rin should've slept in later.

"Hey, Rin, guess what day it is," Len shouts from above as she creeps into the living room.

Jumping, Rin whirls around and doesn't see her stupid ass of a brother until she spies the ladder. He's about a quarter of the way up, placing a golden ornament on the behemoth of a Christmas tree that apparently was deemed fit for the Vocaloid mansion.

Rin's guessing Miku had a hand in that. The overcompensation basically reeks of her.

Belatedly Rin finds that Len's grinning down at her. Leering, really. "Come on, Rin, guess."

Resisting the urge to punch her brother and probably destroy the tree, she replies bitingly,

"Kwanzaa. Halloween. Easter."

"Nope, Christmas Eve. Kwanzaa was close, though," Len winks at her.

"You are so lucky it is, then, you teeny little bitch."

Mouth dropping open in mock-horror, Len gasps like a fish. "I'm wounded, Rin. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"Dead," Rin replies without thinking. "Like my soul."

"If you even had one in the first place," mutters Len.

Oh. So that's how he really feels about her, huh?

"Ow, Rin, Jeez, sorry," Len glares at her, hanging on to the now shaking ladder and still trying to reach his probably aching leg.

"Oops," Rin says, trying to shake the punch's effects out of her cramped fingers. "Slipped."

"I hope you get nothing for Christmas."

"Please," Rin quips, beelining for the couch, "make my day, ho ho ho."

Behind her there's a scrambling noise and a bang that she swears shakes the whole room; then Len darts past her, flops onto the couch and sticks out his leg to knock her backwards. The crack when her head hits the hardwood floor reverberates through her skull for a full five seconds after she hits it.

For some reason at first she can only wonder why the tree and the ladder have not, for the love of everything, fallen over already. But then the five seconds pass, and suddenly she has more pressing questions to deal with.

"What the fuck?" Rin shouts.

"You punched me. On Christmas Eve."

"'Eve' starts at eight."

"On Christmas Eve day," Len corrects himself. "So."

"You're an ass," Rin bites out, glaring daggers at his smug expression from the floor.

"Yeah, I know," he replies, and that's it. He's not gonna be that smug and get away with it, because _screw_ him, and _screw_ this. Using the edge of the couch, she hauls herself on top of him and lands a _very_ hard punch to his shoulder. That earns her a grunt, but Len just knees her in the thigh to retaliate.

"Ouch," hisses Rin, pulling his hair.

"Hey, don't-" Len grabs her wrist and twists it, and she's grimacing as she's forced to let go of his hair because his grip is so _strong_ it's _painful_.

"Why," Rin growls, digging her nails into his arm, making him let go of her with a yelp, "are you the way you are."

An elbow collides with her cheek, making her gasp, and then she's lying on her back beneath Len, his legs between hers effectively keeping her from rolling them back over.

"Because you like to take everything fun, and make it not that way," he laughs in her ear, tickling her neck. Squirming out from under him she quickly realizes is futile, mostly because he's entirely blanketing her. She kicks his calves with her feet, _hard_ , to compensate.

"Won't work," he tells her, teeth clenched, but she still knows he's a bit pissed.

"Well fuck you, then," Rin hisses back at him.

"That's incestuous."

"And you lying on top of me isn't?"

"No," replies Len, "this is."

And he grinds his thigh up against her hard enough to make her breath come out in a hot rush.

"Yeah," she says, feeling punch drunk from the sudden rush of euphoria. "Point made."

"Ha," he smirks down at her.

"Still, screw you."

"That can be arranged." And the ass has the gull to wink at her.

"Damn it," sighs Rin. Really, how has this become her life? A few weeks ago she was fine. Not completely damned, at least. And now look at her.

"Yeah," Len agrees, "we're going to hell."

It's all Len's fault. But, since they're here now they might as well take advantage of whatever this is.

So Rin makes a decision without much thought, and pulls Len down to her by his shoulders. His lips part easily when she kisses him, all soft and warm and, ironically, right. Rin bites his lower lip before pulling away, making sure he can feel her smirk.

"Damn," he whispers against her lips.

"Damn straight," she says quietly, still smirking. Len just rolls his eyes and pushes himself off of her, leaning back against the far end of the couch.

"I can't believe you," he says. "I just… I can't. Bitch."

"Aww, my heart pumps battery acid for you" moans Rin, "you kiss-slut."

Len just barks out a laugh. "You love me."

"You sure about that?" Rin asks, raising her eyebrows, going for a completely impassive face.

"Absolutely," he smiles, and Rin's reminded that in Spanish class his nickname is _Chico de Oro_ for a _very_ good reason.

"Fine then." She shrugs, rolling over to hide her grin in the pillow behind her head. "Delude yourself."

"My pleasure." Len sneaks his freezing cold toes beneath her ass, no doubt with the intention of pissing Rin off. With another put-upon sigh, she closes her eyes, smile still firmly fixed on her face.

Rin actually does love Christmas, if only for the sake of waking up at one instead of some other ungodly hour. And having Len around for the holidays to screw with... Well, that's just an added bonus.

\- fin -

* * *

Merry Christmas, and happy early bday you incestuous kids

i am a damned human being

:)


End file.
